


happily ever after

by luckycharmz



Series: gallavich texting [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Short & Sweet, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: Ian and Mickey texting.. not to mention happy as fuck.





	happily ever after

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written for gallavich in far too long and even now I feel so off writing and out of my element.
> 
> So I wrote them in the future to make it easier on myself but I am waiting for season 10 because I know I’ll be motivated to write for them once again.
> 
> Anyways, it’s 4am and I randomly just wrote this after scrolling through my camera roll and finding this one of Cam, so here this is.

Ian: We miss you

[picture attached]

Ian: Left before we woke up :(

Mickey: Cars ain’t gonna fix themselves, man

Mickey: Buddy’s fuckin’ cute

Ian: What about me?

Mickey: Married your ass, didn’t I?

Ian: Doesn’t hurt to hear it sometimes, asshole

Mickey: That a compliment?

Mickey: Considering how much you love mine?

Ian: Prick. Go change a tire.

Mickey: Don’t be such a wuss. You’re sexy as fuck, you know I know that.

Ian: Thanks, Romeo.

Mickey: Guess that makes you Juliet, my bitch, huh?

Ian: You’re so full of yourself. Fuck off. 

Mickey: Rather be full of you 

Ian: Jesus. It’s 9am, Mick

Mickey: Is there a set time to get dicked down? Cause I had no idea, there some kinda schedule you got, Gallagher?

Ian: So damn funny. And it’s Gallagher-Milkovich to you 

Mickey: Yeah, yeah. Gallagher-Milkovich

Mickey: Text you on break?

Ian: Yeah, course. Miss you

Mickey: Miss you and your dick too 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written for this fandom for what feels like years so I hope you enjoyed the fluff. 
> 
> Leave some feedback. Thank you for reading.


End file.
